


《他是星灵族》140+141

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 1





	《他是星灵族》140+141

140  
整个片场的演员除了东海以外，其余人基本是学表演出身。哪怕东海足够努力，但专业性的差距主要体现在背台词的功夫上。特别是作为一部刑侦剧，台词中充斥着大量复杂的专业名词与冗长的解释。很多时候，虽已开机一切就绪，东海还是难免会因卡词出现NG。  
好在他平素为人随和，做事又认真，导演也就笑着将这些失误的镜头留用，作为日后的花絮片段播出。

还有一点是，道具组通常会为剧情的安排准备出不少做工逼真的拍摄道具。譬如淋满人造血浆的内脏、死者的断肢等等。  
故此，就连中午用盒饭时，身边都布满了涂着颜料的假眼球，抑或是面对着用特殊材质制成的假尸体。  
东海不知旁人作何感想，他也钦佩那些专业演员的敬业程度，竟可以在这种情况下有说有笑地用餐。  
不过，东海虽然没什么胃口，但也正好利用这段空闲的时间，在旁人闲聊时，自己则寻了处安静的角落，手捧剧本，阖眼默背那些复杂的法医学名词。

“东、海、哥！”  
清脆的女声活泼地唤着东海的姓名。  
东海睁开眼，目光正对上比自己小几岁的搭档女演员。  
说起来不知是缘分，还是资方有意的安排，与东海一同饰演荧幕情侣的女星也是偶像出身。不过对方的公司主要安排她走演戏的道路，所以哪怕年纪小，她也算是东海在演员圈子里的“前辈”了。  
东海一向与同事们交好，便笑着回应她：“你这么快就吃完午饭了？”  
“嗯，谁叫剧组总是准备容易让人发胖的食物。”小偶像嘟着嘴巴，“哥哥也没见过能连吃三碗拉面的女明星吧？”  
东海倒是认真思索了一番：“我记得…某位好像在综艺节目中说过，自己减肥之前会特地每天四五顿地吃东西。”  
“切，骗人呢。”小偶像与东海一贯有话直说，“她肯定是催吐啦，催吐。”  
东海只知道男星们素来在健身增肌前会加大食量，未曾想，原来女星们还有着这些小心思。  
不过小偶像虽口无遮拦，却让东海从她身上看到些自己的影子，所以两人也算是剧组里关系最亲近的朋友。  
此刻，东海对正玩着手机的女孩嘟囔：“我今天又忘词了…”  
女孩头都不抬地摆出手势“二”：“哥，两次了。虽然那地方是挺难背的，不过你还是得留心，毕竟现在剧组在追进度。”  
东海叹了口气，嘴里又默念了几遍“ECD和分散的关系…”  
“哥，你就这样背词啊？”小偶像放下手机，大眼睛眨巴着，“这可不行，我教你哈。”  
说着，热心的女孩给东海递去自己的耳机，又按下手机屏幕上的播放键，旋即，东海耳边响起女孩念台词的声音。  
“哥就像我这样，把背不顺的台词啊、名词解释什么的都字正腔圆地录进手机里。等做妆造或者休息的时候，像听音乐一样，把自己念的台词反复听来听去，自然就会记得了。”  
东海学到了这样简单的“笨方法”，除却感激，又有新的发现——小偶像的歌单里，全是一位男rapper的歌曲。  
他没有多言置喙，只感谢女孩的帮助，并承诺：“明天叫昌洙给你带好吃的。”  
“别啦，我还减肥呢。”小偶像嘿嘿一乐，“谁叫咱们是朋友嘛。”

两个年轻演员关系好，对整部剧的宣传也有莫大的益处。  
就譬如，在宣发上，东海与小偶像可以以荧幕CP的形式捆绑营销，以此提升追剧粉丝的粘性。

结果宣发部门的如意算盘还没打上几天，小偶像的“朋友”过来探班，还正与东海打了个照面。  
仅是短暂的对视，东海便认出对方的身份——正是小偶像手机歌单里的男rapper，而女孩正亲昵地贴在高个子男孩背后，喊他一声黏糊糊的“哥哥”。  
东海立刻察觉出两人关系的异样，也知道他们欲要一起离开拍摄场地。  
接着，东海拽住女孩的胳膊，冲她摇摇头，小声道：“外面有狗仔。”  
女孩这才反应过来，她的确过于得意忘形了，便只得向男友与东海求助。  
东海比起第一次过来的男rapper，早就熟悉了这地界的构造，于是对那摸不着头脑的男孩说：“你走货梯下楼，一会儿我把她送到地下停车场跟你会合。”  
安排完后，东海与小偶像一同走出拍摄片场的大楼，他知道狗仔正埋伏在附近，想必此刻也拍到了他们想要的照片——反正是假的，拍呗，就当是为新剧做宣传了。  
东海心里还挺得意的：嗯，这样一来，我的异性恋人设也算立住了。  
更何况，人家小姑娘此前帮过自己不少忙，他也要懂得感恩，这才是演艺圈的交友之道。

无形中，东海的行事风格已被赫宰潜移默化。  
譬如，走货梯兵分两路，再寻一处安全的地方碰头，便是赫海经营地下恋情的经验之谈。  
只不过，以前出主意的都是赫宰。东海思及此，想自己现在真是长大了，哼哼，李赫宰，我也是很厉害很有心机的。

翌日，一则俊男美女的八卦新闻，立刻在互联网上跃升实时搜索榜单的前十——东海与小偶像傍晚一齐下班、且之间的举止亲密，两人又在戏里饰演同生共死的恋人，会否是因戏结缘，从而难耐生情？

这个答案，无论是“我们在一起了”还是“我们只是朋友”，都要等剧播结束后再公开，才能保证八卦的热度不会太快消散。

至于赫宰那边，东海已经提前打好了招呼。  
然而，刚飞LA谈工作没几天的东亚醋王，此番又打着飞的，远渡重洋返回首尔。

李赫宰也发觉了，他们彼此影响着对方的心智。东海有了他的小心机，自己便也学得跟个幼稚鬼般——哪怕是假八卦，可光是想想就生气！  
更何况一打开NAVER，铺天盖地全都是李东海的绯闻，他妈的。

赫宰为了成功捉到这位绯闻男主，特地事先联系昌洙，核对好东海的日程，择收工最早的一日去到东海的公寓，手上还拿着昌洙的那副备用钥匙。

约莫晚七点，赫宰直接从机场过来。推门而入时，正听见玄关里有窸窣的人声传来——是东海在讲电话，旋即又为赫宰的光临惊喜地转过头，三步并作两步，便在说话的同时跃入风尘仆仆的男人怀中。  
赫宰倒显得不够主动，先是离东海远了些，接着脱掉风衣外套，一面往屋里进，又一面戴起眼镜开始忙他自己的事。

东海没一会儿就结束了通话，坐到等待笔记本电脑开机的赫宰身旁。两人先一齐窝在了沙发里：“昌洙跟我说了你要来，可你怎么都不提前打个招呼呀~”说着，啵了下对方的侧脸，“你吃饭了吗？”  
“没。”交谈间，赫宰闻见东海身上有隐隐的酒气，讲话的语调也愈发囫囵了，于是问了声，“你喝酒了？”  
“嗯…”东海迷糊地点头，“事情是这样的。”  
东海向赫宰讲述起几小时前，当他与合作的女演员拍摄吻戏时，因为双方都过于紧张，导演想要捕捉到最自然的状态，就为二人准备了些酒水。于是，不胜酒力的东海就成了现在这副模样。  
不过：“赫你知道吗？”东海边说边笑出声来，“那场吻戏因为是在我们两人的角色离别之前，所以整体的氛围基调都很哀伤。为了表现出那种痛苦，我们两个就事先约好了，在接吻前吃大蒜，这样可以熏到对方皱眉头，但是在镜头里看就很唯美，哈哈哈。”  
东海因醉酒而有些口不择言，当下竟还不管不顾地朝赫宰叙说了拍摄吻戏的种种细节。  
赫宰听后，脸色透出几分阴郁，只不过开口时语调还算平静：“是和你传绯闻的那位女明星吗？”  
“嗯，不过我早和你说了，那都是假的嘛。”东海抱着赫宰的手臂，不肯放他去工作，“不说这些事了，你来都来了，干嘛对我这么冷淡。”  
赫宰心里憋着火，但他知道东海拍摄吻戏也是出于不可抗力，且记得以往每次乱吃飞醋都要“伤害”到东海的身体。现如今东海有要务在身，自己更不能发幼稚的脾气，只得随便应一句：“路上飞了十来个小时，一下飞机又赶到你这边，可能是身体有点累。”  
“那你饿不饿？”  
“还行。”赫宰想他到底是更关心东海的健康，而非那莫须有的醋意，“你呢，导演组就让你空腹喝酒来着？”  
东海眨眨大眼睛：“我最近一直没什么胃口。”又说，“不是给你发过片场的那些道具吗？看着太逼真了，我又得对着它吃盒饭，哪有食欲嘛~”  
赫宰因东海吐字时的可爱柔软，从而情绪缓和了些，便揉揉小老虎比之前清瘦不少的脸颊：“什么剧组啊，不让演员好好吃饭，还净喂你酒喝了。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海每次喝完酒，都显出些猫咪般的娇憨，脸蛋紧贴着赫宰抚摸自己的掌心，蹭来蹭去，“还好你现在来了，我才开始有点饿了的感觉。”  
正当赫宰为漂亮小猫咪失神的片刻，东海又站起身，喃喃：“昌洙昨天刚给我买了一冰箱吃的，我去煮，咱们一起吃晚饭。”  
“我去吧。”赫宰牵住东海打晃的胳膊，“看你，站都站不稳了。”  
“不~要~”东海的语调黏黏糊糊，还硬是抠开赫宰拽着自己的手指，“你可是我的贵客，怎么还能让你忙呢。”接着弯下腰，软乎乎的嘴唇贴在赫宰的耳边，鼻音浓厚，“我早就准备好了给你的惊喜，就等你来了。”

赫宰以为，东海所说的惊喜，至多是为他烹饪几道新学的料理。  
结果近半小时过去，厨房也确实传出了饭菜的香味。只不过赫宰并不放心东海一个人，总是怕他笨手笨脚伤着了自己。正巧听得此时的东海唤了声：“赫，你过来一下！”  
赫宰本就快走到了厨房，这下更是即刻推门进入。

然而视线之所及，要他下一秒便对着东海的背影目瞪口呆：“呀，李东海，你在这儿做饭都不穿衣服的吗？”

与其说是没穿衣服，倒不如说是套了件“皇帝的新装”——东海虽浑身赤裸，连条内裤都不剩，却还是穿着烹饪时用的围裙。  
当然，穿了就和没穿一样。  
尤其是站在赫宰的位置，可以将东海身后的“光景”一览无遗。只见紧实的肌肉被勒在杏色的布料下，背部的系带则交叉缠绕于蜜色的肌肤上。  
然而令赫宰尴尬的是，当他欲要揽住东海的腰肢，将人带进怀里时，却好巧不巧，肚子开始饿得咕咕叫。  
这便是书上所写的：‘人之大欲，食色性也’吧。  
每种欲望都是相通的，对东海而言也不例外。而后扭过头，漂亮的脸蛋虽红扑扑的，但借助醉意，行事倒比以往坦荡许多：“我这样…你喜欢么？”  
“喜欢。”李赫宰自知他若再不向美色妥协，一定会被憋到内分泌失调。  
不过今天的东海实在是出乎意料的大胆，没等赫宰作出更多反应，便回身托住男人的手，一口含住对方修长的食指与中指，连淌到唇角处的津液都来不及咽，还含糊着撒娇道：“我知道你为了绯闻的事一直生我气，我总怕道歉还不够，所以，既然今天你过来了，那我就任凭你处置。”  
赫宰对上东海如宝石般的眼睛，见他眼角眉梢全都晕染上情欲的绯红色，不由吞咽口水，却也难压下快要决堤的兴奋。  
更何况，东海舔遍了他每根手指，仍在微醺中解释：“你可以当作我是为你洗手呢…”  
接着，浸在欲海中的小色猫要去摘赫宰的眼镜。  
赫宰这才夺回主动权，握住东海乱动的手，问：“你那锅东西还得炖多久？”  
“嗯…四十分钟吧。”  
旋即，只听赫宰命令道：“背过身去，再把屁股撅起来。”

发情期小猫被主人抓住了。  
可这一切都是发情期小猫的计划。  
喵。

141  
裸体围裙的好处太多了。  
就譬如，赫宰可以像现在这样拉住东海背后的系带，驯兽一般的控制住对方的行动。  
好在这本来就是东海构思的情趣，便乖乖听话。毕竟喝了酒，事后再害羞，都可以找借口说是酒精作祟。  
四十分钟的性爱虽填不满赫宰的欲壑，却足够算得上是开胃前餐。

此刻，锅里的食物经由小火慢炖，来回咕嘟作响。  
倒是东海的喘息声更大一些，他也听得见身后的赫宰正解开外裤的拉链，旋即便感知到熟悉的硬物顶在自己的股缝之间，不住地暧昧磨蹭。  
接着，东海抬起身子，习惯性地向后靠。再到整个人都陷进赫宰的怀抱，欲想通过扭摆屁股直接吃进已经勃起的性器，却发觉耳边一阵湿热袭来。是赫宰含着他的耳垂，并下流地戏谑：“淫水都流成这样了，你刚才是在哪儿洗的菜？”  
东海侧过头，连鼻尖都羞赧地红着：“又拿我开玩笑，坏家伙。”  
“咱们两个到底谁是坏家伙啊？”赫宰同时扣住东海的两只手腕，一把固定在交叉的系带上方，“是奔波十几个小时从国外回来的我，还是你这个不好好穿衣服只知道勾引老公的小骚狗？”  
东海被赫宰的言语刺激得更加兴奋，便撒娇似的讨饶：“是我不对。”接着，将撅起来的屁股再往上抬了抬，并塌下腰，干脆地求欢，“你快进来惩罚我就是了。”  
赫宰自然享受于这当口的推拉，于是命令道：“那…”目光落在不远处一盘已经洗好的草莓，“你先喂我吃，我才有力气操你。”  
东海听话，刚准备挣开压住他手腕的赫宰，就被对方再次按了回去：“我想要小狗用嘴叼给我。”  
东海虽颇不好意思，可还是遵从赫宰的指示，埋下头，牙齿顺着草莓叶拎起一颗鲜红的果实。接着直起身子，又被赫宰另一只空闲的手钻进前面的围裙。对方的指尖紧贴着他的皮肤，毫无顾忌地拽起胸口处的凸起，并将兴奋起立的乳头按在指腹下色情地揉弄。  
此间，赫宰并没有多说什么，只张开嘴，示意东海扭头把口中的草莓喂给他。  
然而东海不堪乳首处传来的感官刺激，就在每根神经都逐渐酥麻的当下，任由赫宰的舌头钻进自己的口腔，甚至放纵对方将牙齿当作是他的水果托盘，直接于东海的唇齿间咬碎草莓。  
顿时，酸甜的汁水横流，宛如两人之间势不可挡的情欲也随之决堤。  
东海整个下巴上都黏满草莓的汁液，然而迷离的目光却在下一秒收紧——赫宰的性器就这样挺了进来。东海不知是应该先咀嚼剩在嘴里一半的果实，还是为涨满硬物的后穴寻求片刻喘息的机会。  
只不过东海还来不及思考，赫宰的抽插又深又快，力道强得快要把他黏糊糊的肉穴捅个对穿。  
所以东海放松下身体，当适应了最开始几分钟的肿胀疼痛后，快感就像潮水般涌向他的四肢百骸。

赫宰边操着，还向两人身下的连接处时不时吐些口水。舒爽之余，更能一览眼前半遮半露的美人‘香肩’，以及被勒在系带下的蜜色肌肉与肉浪弹动的挺翘臀部。  
当东海承着他的肉棒撞击时，整个身子都不免打着欲迎还拒的哆嗦。  
所以赫宰在情欲的失控中骂他：“你就是个欠男人玩你屁股的母狗。”说着，言辞间还带上先前憋了许久的火气，“你们片方要是知道你现在正求着我骑你，还会不会炒你和那个女明星的绯闻？”  
东海快被赫宰猛烈的进攻顶得神志不清了，只得含糊着语调服软：“我不要…不要绯闻…”  
“那你要什么？”赫宰时不时掐着掌心的屁股，并掴在他肉乎乎的臀瓣上，杏色的围裙系带也掩不住布满他下半身的绯红色指痕，“说，你要什么！”  
“要老公操我，要老公一直操我，求求老公了。”东海放下性事里最不重要的尊严，满心只想着成为赫宰的好色小狗，“想要老公的大鸡鸡射在里面，把海海的肚子都填满。”  
“那射一次不够吧，嗯？够吗？”两人间鲜少再如此失控，果然适当吃醋有益于幼稚鬼们的性爱。赫宰也将性器顶端抵在东海肠壁内的G点上磨蹭，目的就是逼他更进一步地沦为欲望的阶下囚，“海海这么贪吃，干脆让老公尿在你肚子里面吧，好不好？”  
“嗯…嗯…”这种荒唐事也不是没发生过，只不过在上一次赫宰这样做时，东海竟被吓得直呜呜哭起来，所以后来便不再行如此大胆之举了。  
然而现如今，除了被兽欲驱使，赫宰控制不住想要给心爱人打上属于自己的标记，还有东海食髓知味地服从：“只要是你的，我什么都想要。”  
赫宰听了这话，一面喘着粗气，再将东海的上半身一点点压在洁净的橱柜上，身下的打桩动作也一刻不停，直到小狗狗的后穴褶皱都被尺寸过人的肉棒撑得几近平整。  
赫宰拿起手机，镜头对准东海被操得一团凌乱的下身，并告知对方，自己正在录制眼前春情旖旎的一幕：“那些八卦记者能拍到这么劲爆的场面吗？”  
东海笑了声，知道赫宰醋意未消，今天就要和绯闻那事杠上了。不过为了缓和气氛，东海被赫宰扣在身后的手缓缓比划着数字，并道：“第一场一镜一次。Action !”  
东海知晓赫宰的镜头正对着自己，便还扭过脸，因过于舒服而毫无自觉流下的生理泪水淌在发红的鼻尖，嘴里仍撒娇道：“老公，你想怎么对我都好，就是别再生气了…”  
赫宰要东海直面镜头，就将他的小狗狗调过方向来，让东海躺在橱柜上，也方便一会儿射精。  
更何况，这样一来，赫宰就可以肆意在镜头里逗弄他的宝贝儿，便扣着东海的脑袋，大拇指顺势喂进对方口中，来回搅弄着艳红色的舌头：“怎么对你都好？”说着，将埋在东海身体里的性器拔出来些，“那老公操累了，要你自己来。”  
话音未落，东海立刻扶住赫宰退出来的肉棒，不顾上面黏满彼此的体液，先是上下撸动，又张开双腿，把着粗壮的性器，对准身下松弛开来的穴口，一点点朝里面塞：“是我夹得不够紧吗？”而后，东海抬起腰，在后穴吃进硬物的同时来回扭摆屁股。  
寻常美人都清冷得不容人进犯，可东海完全不同，在面对心爱的人时，只要对方喜欢，要他做什么都觉得开心。  
赫宰担心再被东海软乎乎的手指头摸来摸去，他那根蓄势待发的老二就要随时精关失守，于是二度夺回主动权，复又深插进肉穴的敏感地带，一如既往地摆腰抽送起来。  
东海也快难以招架住欲望的甜蜜折磨，更是在说话时连口水都管不住，一边叫床，上扬的嘴角处又糊着亮晶晶的唾液。  
接着，赫宰再伸出手指玩他的舌头，看东海宛如口交般的含住并吞咽着自己的指节，便还用手上剩下的力量轻轻掐住东海的脖子：“海海，你真可爱。”  
哪怕是在最色情的场合，东海的一举一动都尽显出自然而然的娇憨。  
紧接着，在赫宰温柔又折磨地叫他几声“老婆”过后，东海直接攀住赫宰举着手机的那只手臂，下身的性器如失禁般的汩汩出精，嘴里还胡乱呻吟着：“我又要给老公怀宝宝了。”  
而后，赫宰拎起杏色的围裙前兜，并抹开东海射在肚皮上的白浊，看他蜜色的肌肤已然被白花花的精液染得发亮，实在是莫大的视觉冲击。  
东海虽开始意识涣散，口中倒没闲着地喃喃：“老公射进来，快射进来嘛，好不好…”  
赫宰放下手机，几次投入的挺动过后，加上东海的求欢实在叫人心痒难耐，便如对方所愿，将积攒已久的精液打进温热的花心。

末了，东海还是不肯放赫宰出去，就在二人亲密地搂抱在一起开始事后舌吻之余，还想着方才的事：“你要不要尿进来…”  
靠。  
赫宰阖上眼，呼了口气：“你等一下。”  
却根本不给东海准备的时间，直接将黏糊糊的小狗抱着站起身，几步走出厨房，再抵着人压到门上。  
东海的面色也随着体内突如其来注入的一股暖流而愈发羞红。  
可赫宰不像上次那样，尿完还要揉他的肚子欺负。这回则直接像把他当成了临时的便池，用完就拔了出来。  
东海别说是作出反应，连夹住的时间都没有，任由男人的尿液混合内里的精液，沿着松开的穴口，缓缓从大腿根流淌到地面，还能听见如儿时尿裤子般的滴答声不绝于耳。  
赫宰还是在欺负他，只不过换了种方式。  
思及此，东海再度跌进赫宰的怀里，拳头捶了下对方的肩膀：“讨厌。”  
“现在知道讨厌了？”赫宰笑了声，“刚才是谁啊，简直是条发情期的小母狗。”  
东海压在赫宰身上的脸越来越烫，片刻后才抬起头，嘟囔：“你不喜欢吗？你明明就喜欢得很。”  
“喜欢。”赫宰想不出该怎么夸他了，只觉得任何形容都词不达意，“海海，你是天底下最色情也最纯情的可爱蛋。”  
说完，赫宰摘下金丝眼镜，并揉了揉被硌得发酸的鼻梁，却见东海跟个傻子似的痴痴打量他，便笑着问：“怎么啦？”  
“你…”东海的眼里简直要冒出星星来，“哇啊，我和比元彬前辈还要帅的男人做爱了。”  
赫宰无奈地摇摇头，接着啄了下东海的鼻尖，小声道：“傻话。”  
心下是：对不起前辈，谁叫我娶了个傻老婆。


End file.
